Certain appliances may include a controller or other control unit in electrical communication with one or more user interfaces or other control elements. Various operational components of the appliance are thus controlled via the control unit in response to various commands or user selections for controlling such components initiated through the user interface/control elements.
In some instances, the user interface may include various mechanically-actuatable user interface elements for permitting user selection from among a plurality of settings of an appliance or components thereof. For example, a rotatable knob and/or physical button may be provided for altering one or more settings. Mechanically-actuatable user interface elements, however, may only provide limited usability and user-friendliness for the user. Moreover, many modern appliances include integrated displays that are used for display and selection of control functions and status information. However, the displays often include complex functionality. Accordingly, current user interfaces for appliances do not provide for simplistic and more intuitive control of an appliance's functionality such as by requiring only a single touch of a touchscreen.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have an appliance and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.